A computer system may have hardware resources that may be used by a user application. For example, the hardware resources may include a high-speed communication mechanism. Allowing unrestricted access to the hardware resources may enable the user application to make excessive use of the hardware resources to the detriment of other applications that use the hardware resources, while restricting access to the hardware resources may result in slower execution of the user application.